The invention relates to a flash unit and to a method of controlling flash units.
In photography, flash units have already long been used for uniformly illuminating a subject independently of the external light conditions, there being ignited in a flash tube a flash in which an energy store discharges. It is still relatively simple to control the brightness by means of the amount of light emitted as a whole during the flash. The relatively high energy required for that purpose can be set by charging the capacitors of the energy store to a correspondingly high degree.